Beta Project: Epsilion
by Sailor Star Griever
Summary: Although he won’t speak a word of the Beta Project, Shadow is bent on finding Maria and getting his life back. Will the Beta Project stop Shadow in his tracks or can Shadow prove why he’s called the Ultimate Lifeform? (Please R/R or F) COMPLETE!
1. Memories Juxapposed

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
  
* * * * *   
Sonic finds Shadow in the Ice Cap Mountains nearly three weeks after the events of   
ARK. As our blue hero brings Shadow to Knothole Village for medical attention, Sally and   
Nicole stumble across Ivo Robonik's hidden vault. Inside the vault lies the missing link to   
Shadow's past, the Beta Project. They also find out that Ivo's cousin, Maria, didn't die and   
that she is, in fact, cryogenetically frozen in a hidden lab within the space colony.   
Sonic relays ths information to Shadow. Although he won't speak a word of the Beta Project,   
Shadow is bent on finding Maria and getting his life back. Will the Beta Project stop Shadow  
in his tracks or can Shadow prove why he's called the Ultimate Lifeform?  
  
* * * * *   
----- Chapter 1: Memories Juxapposed -----  
  
Sonic looked up at the velvety black sky adorned with tiny twinkling treasures. The  
sky was the same color as... No. He wouldn't go there. He couldn't go there. The wounds were  
still too new, and memories too agonizing to recolect. He didn't need- No, didn't want to  
remember the dead.  
  
It was funny realy; how they had know eachother so breifly. Yet, in that short   
span of time, they had built an unbreakable bond. When he died, Sonic felt part of his soul   
slip away with him. The pain of his loss had scared Sonic deaply. His friends- No. Everyone   
noticed this and knew that it wouldn't be easy for their hero to forget the brave, black  
hedgehog. Shadow...  
  
Sonic realized his mistake too late and found himself crying on his own back pourch.  
He had promised himself that he wouldn't think about him, but he had. And now he was paying   
the price as the memories resurfaced; anew.  
  
He had to clear his head of the haunting events that had occurred nearly three weeks   
ago. He stepped off his pourch and did the first thing that came to his mind; he ran. He ran   
from the reoccurring nightmares, the pain, the darkness that had surrounded him since that   
day. He ran at full speed in the direction the sun would be rising. Its light would bring a   
new day and, hopefully, releif from his memories of the dark hedgehog.  
  
He was so caught up in outrunning the night that he never noticed the pair of light   
blue eyes watching him from the shadows. The eyes followed him easily, even though he moved   
at speeds faster than sound. Sonic finally sped out of sight and the light blue eyes twinkled.  
The figure behind the eyes smirked and disappeared further into the shadows of the forest.  
* * * * *  
Author's Note: It seemed longer on paper... Oh well. Not bad for the begining of a second   
fanfic. Does it sound like how Sonic would react?  
P.S. Thanks to all those who sent me reviews on my first fanfic, Endless Waltz.   
More is yet to come...  
  
Up next: Chapter 2: The Mountains' Secret 


	2. The Mountains' Secret

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note:  
Epsilion is pronounced "ep * silly * in". If you want an idea of what he really looks like   
check out my web page, Project Epsilion, at   
  
  
One last thing, this chapter has some blood in it. If you have a fear of blood, please exit   
now. I don't want to make you sick. Thanks.   
  
* * * * *   
----- Chapter 2: The Mountains' Secret -----  
  
He had outrun the sunrise somehow. He didn't remember when the velvet of night had transformed  
into streaks of radiance and, later, blinding white light. All he knew is that he had   
collapsed from exhaustion at the foothills of the great Ice Cap Mountains. All he wanted to   
do now was roll over into a blissful sleep, but something was calling him towards the white   
giants in the distance. His weariness was subdued by curiosity and he slowly got up to walk   
the rest of the way to his summoners.   
  
* * * * *  
  
A single heartbeat stirred the gray water drowning his thoughts. Blue trickled in, just a   
tiny stream. Then a long silence. Another heartbeat. This one louder, as if amplified.   
More blue water flowed in. Another heartbeat drove through the dead water, and another until  
his mind was surrounded by blue. He was alive.  
  
"... Ma- Ma-ri-a..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Halfway up the giant mountain, Sonic had started to sense a chaos emerald nearby. Having the  
ability to transform into Super Sonic with help from all seven of the emeralds must have   
given him the ability to sense where they were. But this emerald didn't feel right. Something  
was different about it, but he couldn't tell what it was.   
  
His eyes combed the white snow around him. He saw nothing in particular, but one feature   
stuck out at him. A snow drift where there weren't any others seemed to beakon for him to   
come. He started to make his way toward the drift and immediately regretted doing so. The   
snow in front of him sprang up as if alive. A hedgehog with light blue eyes smirked at Sonic.  
The hedgehog resembled the dark hero, Shadow, but was dark blue in color instead of black.  
  
The attack came quickly, startling Sonic. The mysterious hedgehog had kicked him right in the  
chest. Just as his foot had struck, the dark blue hedgehog had fired his air shoes, singeing  
Sonic's blue fur. He fell backwards holding his wound as the other hedgehog pulled out a   
chaos emerald.  
  
"Chaos Control!" Shouted the dark blue hedgehog smirking evilly at Sonic. Those words had   
sent Sonic into a memory ravin as the unknown hedgehog disappeared within a flash of light.  
Sonic stared in awe as the last of the light faded. He shook his head and winced as he stood  
up.  
  
"... Ma- Ma-ri-a..."  
  
Sonic's ears twitched catching the sound. He had heard it plain as day; the soft mumble that  
escaped the snow drift that had been summoning him. He ran to the mound of snow and began to  
dig feverishly. Someone was buried here; someone he knew.  
  
A gloved hand appeared out of the white blanket. Then a sliver of black stabbed through the   
white. An arm. If at all possible, Sonic dug faster. The shoulder. The chest. The head.  
  
"Shadow!" Sonic cried as he almost finished removing his friend from the snow. The black   
hedgehog was badly injured. So injured, in fact, that a ring of crimson snow surrounded the  
black hedgehog's body. It was a good thing that he had landed in the snow; the chill had a   
cauterizing effect on all of his wounds. "Hang on, Shadow. I'll get you out of here in a   
hurry."  
  
The weariness that had almost taken him over a short while ago was replaced by the   
overpowering effect of adrenaline. Sonic ran. This time he wasn't running from nightmares or  
the dark. He was running to save a life. The life of his friend.   
  
Sonic cried.   
  
* * * * *  
  
She sifted through the rubble. This was the place her computer, Nicole, had told her to look.  
It had been over two hours since she started digging, but she still couldn't find what she   
was looking for. She sighed and picked up her computer again.  
  
"Nicole, are you sure this is the right place to find Robotnik's safe?" She asked the   
computer looking around. She knew it was, but it was hard to believe. This had been   
Robonik's lab once, but Sonic had blown it to smithereens and he almost went with it.  
  
"I am certain of it, Sally. The vault should be right under you, and, if I am Correct,you   
have only a little further to go." Nicole answered flashing a diagram on her screen.  
  
"Thank goodness." Sally sighed and started sifting through the rubble again. "This would have  
gone a lot faster if Sonic hadn't disappeared this morning."  
  
"You seem worried, Princess."  
  
"Of course I am. It's not like Sonic to just run off without telling someone." Sally   
exclaimed moving a large rock to the side. She smiled at the flat, green surface that had   
appeared. "Gotcha!"  
  
* * * * *  
Author's note: Whatcha think? Did you enjoy it? I couldn't stop writing this one. It turned   
out better than I thought it would if you ask me.  
  
More to come... Chapter 3: Revelation 


	3. Revelation

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's note: This chapter has all the detailed injuries. Please leave if you are not of age  
or have a fear of blood. Thank you.   
  
PS. Thanks for the advice, Byron Nightshade. As you can tell, I have rewritten this chapter   
as well as the previous one. As for your question about Sally, the answer is yes, she does   
have a reason to be in the story. I can't tell you what right now, but keep reading.   
You'll find out in later chapters.  
  
* * * * *  
  
----- Chapter 3: Revelation -----  
  
She glanced up from the papers littering her desk as a familiar cry shattered the silence of  
the peacefull villiage. Outside, the people stopped in their tracks and stared into the   
distance. She knew something was wrong.  
  
Princess Sally Acorn ran out of her hut as a blue streak sped past. She watched as her friend  
disappeared into the large hut that served as Knothole's hospital. Fearing the worst for her  
friend, Sally sprinted after the blue streak.  
  
She entered the hospital in a rush and stood dumbstruck in the doorway. Sonic and Dr. Quack  
stood over a bed near the far wall. She stared at the being on the bed in disbelief. It was   
a black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills, arms, and legs.   
  
The black hedgehog looked at if he had been torn apart by rabid dogs. Some of his black fur   
had been singed off reveiling scarred, light pink flesh. His blood was everywhere; on the   
sheets, on him, and even on Sonic. The crimson dyed blue hedgehog had tears in his eyes as   
he watched the doctor wheel the black hedgehog away.  
  
"Sonic!" Sally finaly screamed and ran to him. Sonic stopped her from hugging him and winced.  
That's when she noticed the burnt wound on his chest. "Sonic, what happened to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure what happened, Sal..." Sonic whispered looking in the direction Dr. Quack had   
gone.   
  
"Are you okay, Sonic? I was worried when I woke up and you weren't there. I had to find   
Robonik's safe on my own." Sally said examining Sonic's wound.  
  
"Sorry, Sal. I couldn't sleep and I needed to clear my head." Sonic answered looking at her.  
He frowned. "What do you mean alone? Didn't anybody go with you?"  
  
"I brought Nicole with me, so don't worry, Sonic." Sally smiled as she dampened a washcloth.  
  
"Where were Amy and Tails? They could have gone with you."  
  
"They were looking for you. Now hold still. This might hurt." Sally whispered placing the   
warm cloth on Sonic's wound. The hedgehog yelpped in pain. "Sorry. How did this happen, Sonic?"  
  
"Someone kicked me when I tried to save Shadow. Ow!"  
  
"Stop squirming and it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Stop putting so much pressure on it, and I wond squirm."  
  
"Shh... There's no need to yell, Sonic. Now tell me who this Shadow character is and how you  
met him."  
  
"You remember the whole ARK incident, don't you?" She nodded. "Well, he's the one who helped  
me save the world. I thought he died, but I guess his ultimate life form abilities-"  
  
"What?" Sally interupted.  
  
"Now who's shouting?" Sonic winced.  
  
"You mean to tell me that your friend is Robotnik's ultiame life form, Project Shadow?"  
  
"How did you know?" Sonic asked tilting his head at her.  
  
"Like I said, I found Robotnik's safe."  
  
"And information on Shadow was in it?"  
  
"There were reports on more than just the Shadow Project. Stuff you wouldn't believe like   
the Beta Project reports I was reading when you came running through town like your tail was  
on fire." Sally answered throwing the washcloth in a hamper. She turned to Sonic.  
  
"Beta Project? You mean Shadow?" Sonic asked grabbing her arm gently.  
  
"No. Robotnik's brother, Professor Gerald, had attempted to better the Shadow Project, but   
the Space Colony was shut down before he could finish it." Sally watched as Sonic's emerald   
eyes danced across the floor.  
  
"Shadow... Shadow wasn't the only one?" His ears twitched as Dr. Quack silently entered the   
room. The docor's face held a look of confusion and astonishment. "How is he, Doc?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine... He's healed."  
  
"What?" Sonic and Sally exclaimed in unison.  
  
"With injuries like that, he should have been out for a month at least." Sonic added. Dr.   
Quack shrugged.  
  
"I said he was healed. I didn't say he was awake. And I found something very interesting."  
  
"How could this get more interesting?" Sally asked holding Sonic's arm.  
  
"It's strange... But his blood contains fragments of a chaos emerald if not several of them."  
  
"Chaos emeralds? No wonder why he's so powerful." said Sally looking towards the back room.  
  
"Sonic, I think you should ask Knuckles to come down here. We have to know how having a   
chaos emerald disolved into the blood stream can effect a person. He's the only one who   
knows."   
  
"Don't worry, Doc. I'll talk to Knux."  
  
* * * * *  
Alot longer than I had anticipated... but the plot thickens. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Up next... Chapter 4: Secrets of the Dark 


	4. Secrets of the Dark

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was difficult to write. I hope you all like it. Be forewarned:   
This chapter is a long one, but they're only goinig to get longer.  
  
PS. Thanks for all the R/R's. I love hearing what you have to say.  
  
* * * * *  
----- Chapter 4: Secrets of the Dark -----  
  
"Shadow..." the drawn-out whispered called to him from far away. His ears twitched; catching  
the sound and he stopped running. He turned to the person who had whispered his name. She   
stood like a ghost staring out the window at the blue planet below. Shadow knew her; went to   
her, and held her around the waist as if he were a child.  
  
"Maria..." He cried into her sky blue dress. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled   
warmly as his ruby eyes focused on her. She pointed out the window at the blue planet. Shadow,   
in curiosity, stood on his toes to look out at the planet below.  
  
"The time is coming, Shadow. The light will be here soon. Will you go to it?" Maria whispered   
stepping back to watch the black hedgehog. He turned to face her, his eyes distant and full  
of fear.  
  
"I- I'm afraid." Shadow whispered in response. Maria closed her eyes and smiled almost knowingly.  
  
"Then you will not go to it, but instead return?" Maria whispered kneeling down beside him.  
  
"I... Don't know..."  
  
"They're waiting for you, Shadow. Go Back." Maria said extending her hand to the frightened  
hedgehog. He looked at it for a minute, then turned to the window. The light was indeed   
coming. The edge of the planet was surrounded by a halo of white light. The sun was rising,   
and with it would come his end. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Maria..." Shadow whispered. A tear slipped down his cheek as he took her hand.  
  
"... Mom..."   
  
* * * * *  
  
He heard the sound of water running; distant, but he knew it was close. He was laying on his  
back in something soft. Except for the the water, this place was silent; something he hated.  
He wished for a noise to disturb the peace he hated so. It reminded him too much of... No.  
He wouldn't think about the past. He couldn't. It hurt too much to remember her.  
  
Something cold and wet was placed on his forehead. This scared him; jarring him awake. He   
stared at the pink blob before his eyes until his vision cleared. He immeadetely recognised   
the startled pink hedgehog before him.  
  
"Amy Rose?" He whispered weakly. The young hedgehog beamed, apperently happy he had remembered  
her. But that's how he was created; to remember... forever.   
  
"You're finally awake!" she exclaimed hapilly and a little too loudly. Shadow's ears shifted  
back as if he were ready to fight. Amy covered her mouth. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't." Shadow winced trying to sit up. A hand, gently placed on his chest,   
stopped him.  
  
"You're still too weak. Please just lay down." Amy watched as the obsidian hedgehog closed   
his ruby eyes in pain as he laid back. She bit her lip; worried. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine." he said bluntly. Shadow glanced around the small, well-lit room. He guessed the room   
was supposed to be warm and welcoming, but it seemed too much like his prison on.... He  
shook his head; halting his train of thought. "What is this place?"  
  
"You're in the hospital, Shadow." Amy answered removing a washcloth from his forehead. She   
smiled at him and pointed at a vase of blue roses on the nightstand. Shadow looked at them   
confused and a little surprised. "Sonic, Knuckles and Sally sent you these. I still haven't  
figured out where they found blue roses. They're extremely rare"   
  
"How could he have known?" Shadow whispered. Amy looked at him confused.  
  
"How could I have known what?" Sonic's ever-cheerful voice called from the hall. Shadow   
and Amy turned to see Sonic in the doorway. Knuckles and Sally were flanking him and smiling.  
  
"How did you know I liked blue roses?" Shadow asked sitting up; dispite Amy's protests. He   
faded into a shadow and disappeared when she tried to push him back down. He materialized   
on a chair by the window seconds later. Everyone stared at him in shock.  
  
"I think I just figured out why they call him Shadow." Sally whispered to Sonic. The blue   
hedgehog nodded in agreement and stepped further into the room.  
  
"The Chaos Emeralds give him that ability." Knuckles whispered to her.  
  
"Well? How did you know?" Shadow asked narowing his eyes at the echidna. Sonic winced at the  
question.  
  
"If I tell you, you can't get mad." Sonic said raising his hand in front of him. Shadow raised  
an eyebrow at him and motioned for him to continue. Sonic swallowed hard. He wasn't gonna like  
this. "Sally found Robotnik's vault..."  
  
"Which one?" Shadow asked almost amused. He knew of at least five Robotniks who worked on   
the Shadow Project. They also worked on the... No. He didn't want to remember him. He hated   
him too.  
  
"Ivo." Sonic answered jarring Shadow from his memory ravine. The obsidian hedgehog nodded.  
He knew that one. Hated him, but knew him. He motioned for Sonic to continue. "Anyway, Sally   
found Ivo's vault and drug back, like, zillions of reports on all sorts of things. The   
Roboticizer, the De-Roboticizer-- that's why we broke into it in the first place-- you, and  
some Beta Project thingy."  
  
"The Beta Project?" Shadow shouted standing. Sonic ducked expecting an attack, but none came.  
He looked at Shadow. The dark hedgehog's eyes were downcast and dancing across the floor in   
confusion. Knuckles noticed this too and went to Shadow.   
  
"Are you okay? Shadow?" Knuckles placed a tentative hand on the hedgehog's shoulder causing   
him to look up. Shadow's eyes never saw the red echidna. He stared out the window focused   
on something farther away; something no one could see yet.   
  
"He's coming... Epsilion is coming."  
  
* * * * *  
Author's Note: Dun Dun DUN! What's gonna happen? Only time will tell.   
Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter, Chapter 5: Face-off 


	5. Faceoff

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: This chapter has a few swear words in it. If this   
offends you in any way, please do not read. Thank you.  
  
P.S. Don't you just love clif hangers?  
  
* * * * *  
----- Chapter 5: Face-off -----   
  
He stared out the window; eyes focussed on the coming threat. He knew   
Sonic was beside him, calling out his name, but he did not respond. Then  
Amy grabbed his arm and shook him. He turned to her, but didn't see her  
worried face.  
  
He stepped away and, like a ghost, moved to the door. He hesitated. He   
knew Epsilion; grew up with him; hated him for the same reasons he hated  
the ARK. They had used him. Tortured him. Hated him. All but one. But   
she loved Epsilion too. The Beta Project....  
  
Shadow shook his head and turned to Amy. She was worried. Everyone was.  
But they did not know Epsilion's power. He wasn't worried about him. He   
was worried about the others who had become his friends.   
  
Sonic stepped closer catching Shadow's attention. Shadow stared at him;  
stared at the blue. The same color adorned both his enemy and his friend.   
Shadow clenched his fist. Why hadn't he noticed before? The black hedgehog  
turned away and faded into the shadows.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sonic tried to stop him from warping, but he had been too slow. He had   
to find Shadow. He couldn't let his friend get hurt again. He turned to  
the red echidna in the corner.   
  
"Can you sense the energy of his chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked crossing   
his fingers behind his back. Knuckles closed his eyes in concentration  
and the room fell silent. The echidna slowly shook his head, then   
stopped.  
  
"I can barely sense three of them! Two from Shadow and one moving towards  
him at a pace even faster than you." Knuckles whispered. He opened his   
eyes and focussed on Sonic. "He warped to an area just outside Knothole's   
limits."  
  
"Thanks, Knux." Sonic replied preparing to dash off. Sally grabbed his   
arm before he could leave. He turned to her in surprise.  
  
"Be careful, Sonic. We don't know what either of them are capable of   
doing." Sonic caught the worried tone in her voice and smiled. He kissed  
her cheek and took off in a flash. Amy, who had watched the events unfold,   
sank back at the sight of Sonic kissing Sally. She silently slid the   
window open and jumped out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sonic found Shadow waiting in a clearing just outside Knothole's limits.  
The black hedgehog's ears found him easily, but he did not move or look.  
Sonic wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. So he stood  
in the shadows watching the black hedgehog watch the trees.  
  
A dark figure suddenly materialized out of the shadows. His light blue  
eyes narrowed at the black hedgehog before him. He stepped closer; into  
the sun. Soinc gasped.  
  
There, right before his eyes, stood two identical hedgehogs. One black,  
the other dark blue. Both had streaks of lighter colors on their quills,  
arms, and legs. Their faces held the same expression: Hate.   
  
Both stood in silence staring at eachother. Then the dark blue hedgehog  
raised his hand to point. Not at Shadow. At Sonic.  
  
"Come out of hiding, coward. We both know you're there." The dark blue   
hedgehog's misty voice was barely caught by Sonic's ears. He swallowed   
hard and stepped out of the shadows. The dark blue hedgehog's eyes fell  
on Sonic and narrowed. "Well if it isn't you again."  
  
"Huh?" Sonic asked confused. The dark blue hedgehog rolled his light   
eyes and pointed at his chest. Then at his shoes. Sonic understood.  
"You're the one who attacked me in the Ice Cap Mountains!"  
  
"Well, well. The coward managed to figure it out after all."  
  
"I'm not a coward!" Sonic yelled balling his hand into a fist. The other  
blue hedgehog smirked.  
  
"Shut up and get out of here, Sonic. Epsilion and I need to talk." Shadow  
whispered shifting his ruby eyes to the blue hedgehog. His first movement   
since the dark blue hedgehog, Epsilion, showed up. Sonic shook his head.  
  
"I'll make him leave!" Epsilion smirked and raised his hand above his   
head. A small ball of light gathered and began to grow. His eyes flashed  
and he threw the ball forward.   
  
There was no way for Sonic to outrun the attack even if he were Super.  
He watched in horror as the ball of energy closed in on him. Shadow   
suddenly materialized in front of him and deflected the ball away.  
  
"I told you to get the hell out of here!" Shadow yelled not taking his  
eyes off the disappointed Epsilion. Sonic sank back; afraid. Shadow had   
never spoken so roughly before. He looked over his shoulder at Sonic and   
narrowed his eyes. "GO!"  
  
"Be careful, Shadow." Sonic whispered and took off at full speed in the   
oposite direction. He felt a sudden pain stab into his chest and found   
himself flying backwards, towards the trees. He rolled and landed painfully   
on the ground.  
  
Epsilion was still floating in the air after kicking Sonic. He was delighted   
by the pain he had caused the blue hedgehog. Sonic swore at him under his   
breath and tried to get up, but the pain in his shoulder and ribs stopped   
him.   
  
"Can't the pathetic coward get up?" Epsilion laughed. Sonic was begining to  
hate this guy. All of a sudden, Shadow materialized above Epsilion and angle   
kicked him out of the air. The dark blue hedgehog landed hard and glared up   
at Shadow. "Why must you always interfere?"  
  
"Epsilion, you must stop this! Those bad people aboard the space colony are  
gone! There's no need for you to seek your revenge on them!" Shadow shouted   
glancing on Sonic. He was too injured to get out of here of his own free will,  
therefore leaving him to listen too everything. And he was listening; hanging  
onto every word that rolled off Shadow's tongue. And the obsidian hedgehog  
had no choice in the matter.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, brother!" Epsilion shouted yanking Shadow's   
attention back. The black hedgehog's ruby eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who are you insulting by calling me your brother?" Sonic heard Shadow   
whisper and watched as Epsilion hesitated and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Point taken and noted." replied the dark blue hedgehog glancing at Sonic.  
He frowned, and turned back to Shadow.  
  
"Just who do you have left to destroy?" Shadow whispered crossing his arms.  
Epsilion crossed his arms as if mimicking Shadow.  
  
"Smoeone you thought was dead." Epsilion smiled as Shadow's face went blank.   
Sonic knew what he was thinking. A single word; a name that had haunted   
Shadow for the past fifty years:  
  
"Maria..." Epsilion erupted with a mocking laugh as Shadow and Sonic   
whispered the correct answer. Sonic watched in horror as Shadow fell to his   
knees. God how it hurt him to watch his freind writhe in the pain of his   
memories.  
  
"You're in love with her and you never knew!" Epsilion almost doubled over   
with laughter. Sonic glared at him and watched as Shadow's tears fell to   
the ground like the first drops of rain. "Her own cousin saved her by   
cryogenetically freezing her in a tank that remains hidden aboard the ARK."  
  
"She's alive... Maria...?" Shadow whispered through his tears. "...Mom..."  
  
* * * * *  
Author's Note: As stated above... Cliff Hanger!! I love them. I hope 1239   
words wasn't too long for all of you dedicated readers. I appologize for   
that. I didn't know it would get this long. See you next chapter!  
  
Up next... Chapter 6: Determined 


	6. Determined

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Please read and respond. I want to hear your suggestions and ideas. I don't   
care if you flame it. I just want to know if there are more than three people reading this.  
  
* * * * *  
----- Chapter 6: Determined ------  
  
She had discovered the clearing after attempting to follow Sonic. She had been present when   
the navy colored hedgehog summoned her hero forth. She had stood by as Epsilion threw a ball   
of light at Sonic and watched in horror as he was kicked in the chest leaving him sprawled  
on the ground. But it was after Epsiloin started laughing, when Shadow had fallen to his   
knees, that she started to worry. Then she saw Shadow's tears and a pain dug deep into her   
heart.   
  
The pink hedgehog had had enough. She popped her knuckles and took her giant mallet out of her   
pocket. She took a deep breath and screamed. Epsilion immediatly stopped laughing and Shadow   
looked up from the ground. Sonic even tried to get a better look.  
  
"Where are you?" Epsilion whispered scanning the trees with his light blue eyes. This was her   
cue. She ran out of the trees behind the navy hedgehog; mallet poised, ready to deal some  
dammage. She ran up to him, jumped, and swung the mallet down with all her might; landing a   
heavy blow to the top of his head. She landed and looked up at her enemy. He hadn't even   
flinched nor did he look like her blow had hurt him. She screamed again and swung her mallet   
at him; making contact with his back. Nothing. Not even a flinch.   
  
"Wha-?" the pink hedgehog studdered pulling her mallet away.  
  
"Are you finished yet?" Epsilion whispered turning to face the young hedgehog. He seemed more  
annoyed than anything else. This fact scared Amy. Staring into his emotionless blue eyes,  
she took a step back, tripped, and fell. She winced and watched, terrified, as he lifted his   
hand to slap her. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow. Nothing happened.  
  
"Huh?" Amy opened her eyes to see Shadow standing before her holding Epsilion's arm back.   
Shadow looked back at her, then turned to face Epsilion.  
  
"Get out of here!" Shadow shouted shoving the navy hedgehog away. Amy's ears laid flat against   
her head at the harhsness of his voice. She watched as Epsilion smirked.  
  
"I'll see you again, Project Shadow." Epsilion laughed before fading into the shadows.   
  
"No doubt." Shadow whispered before turning to Amy. His ruby eyes seemed to light up with humor  
when he looked at her. This surprised her. She hadn't expected any reaction to her presence  
except annoyance. He shook his head and walked past her; to Sonic. Amy watched as the obsidian  
colored hedgehog knelt down beside her blue hero.   
  
"Shouda listened..." She heard Sonic whisper weakly. Shadow shook his head and placed his hand  
on Sonic's ribs. The black hedgehog closed his eyes. Amy watched as a soft light surrounded  
him. The light was then transfered to Sonic's body before vanishing. Shadow stood up and walked   
towards Amy.  
  
"You okay?" he asked extending his hand to her. She blushed and took it.  
  
"I'll be okay." Amy said once she got to her feet. Shadow nodded and turned to look at Sonic.  
He was standing up on his own; shaking his head. Amy smiled and ran to him.  
  
"I'm telling your cousin what you just did." Sonic smiled looking at the younger hedgehog.  
"He's gonna laugh his tail off when he hears."  
  
"What was so funny?" Amy asked looking from Sonic to Shadow. The black hedgehog stood looking   
at the sky oviously ignoring what was going on behind him. The pain in her heart returned  
and she placed her hands over it, trying to stop it.  
  
"You bonked that guy right on the noggin, and he didn't do a damn thing!" Sonic laughed. He   
stopped when he noticed that Amy wasn't paying attention. He looked at her to see her staring  
at Shadow. Then he remember what Epsilion had said about Maria. Sonic knew that Shadow was   
hurting after that meeting. He left Amy and walked up to Shadow. He placed his hand on the   
black hedgehog's shoulder jarring him back into this world.   
  
"Sorry." Shadow whispered looking at the ground.  
  
"Don't be." Sonic replied removing his hand. "I know how you feel. I once thought I lost   
someone very special to me, but it turned out that he was roboticized by 'Buttnik."  
  
"If she's still alive like Epsilion says she is, I have to find her." Shadow whispered balling  
up his fist. Sonic nodded.  
  
"And we'll help!" Amy exclaimed running up to stand between the two older hedgehogs. Sonic   
smiled and looked to Shadow for an answer. He stood in shock as a small smile played across  
the dark hedgehog's face. He nodded once causing both Sonic and Amy to smile wider.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Does anyone want to take a guess as to why I put the annoying one in this fic?  
Acctually, in my opinion, Tails is the annoying one (Sorry Tails fans). Anyway... The next   
Chapter reviels why Sally Acorn is in my fic. Stay tunned, Sally fans. *wink*  
  
Up next... Chapter 7: Opposites Attract 


	7. Opposites Attract

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: This one is for all of you Sally fans out there. Get ready! I'm about to show  
you the true power I possess!  
  
P.S. WARNING: Brief nudity.  
* * * * *   
----- Chapter 7: Opposites Attract -----  
  
She turned the water off and stepped from the shower, shivering as the cool struck her nude  
body. Wraping a towel around her form, Sally Acorn exited her bathroom. She almost screamed   
when she saw Sonic standing in her hallway. By the look on his face, she could tell the   
hedgehog was really sorry.  
  
"I'll be... uh... waiting for you in the... um... living room." Sonic stuttered. Sally smiled.  
She loved it when he blushed. The blue hedgehog took this as his cue and moved from the   
hallway. Sally shook her head and closed teh door to her bedroom.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sonic couldn't make himself stay still. He was too nervous. He had wanted to ask her the   
morning they were to look for the plans to the De-Roboticizer, but he had found Shadow   
instead.  
  
"Stupid!" Sonic shouted at himself in a whisper. He jumped when a hand softly gripped his  
shoulder. He turned to see Sally smiling at him.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. It was an honest mistake." Sally said removing her hand from  
her boyfriend's shoulder. Sonic smiled and nodded. "Now that I'm dressed, why don't you tell   
me what you wanted?"  
  
"I need to ask you something." Sonic answered placing his hands on her waist.  
  
"Shoot." Sally smiled falling into his embrace. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sally..." He wanted to say it. He was determined to, but the words wouldn't come. He had to   
improvise. "Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"I get the feeling that you're trying to tell me something, but you're too afraid to."  
Sonic smiled at her and led her out the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She felt weird. It was the first time in a long time that she had not followed Sonic around.  
For some reason, she didn't care. She had found something more interesting to watch... And  
easier to follow. He didn't run... rephrase that, He didn't skate everywhere at the speed of  
sound like a certain someone she knew. He spent most of his time taking in the sights.   
That's when she realized that he probably hasn't seen much planet side. He was problbly kept  
from public eye up in that cold space colony, ARK  
  
It was easy to spot him in a crownd. His black fur made him stick out easily in their colorful  
population. The people of Knothole seemed to stare at him as he walked through the small   
village. Amy couldn't blame them all for staring. He did look menacing, but she had seen his  
other side, his confused and amazed side. She had glanced up at him just as they had entered   
the village's limits. Though his face had remained emotionless, his eyes had told her that he   
was curious and amazed.  
  
He walked into the village square and looked around. She watched as he studied the fruit of   
a nearby fruit cart. He cocked his head and turned away. His actions reminded her of a lost  
child eperiencing life for the first time. She felt sorry for him.  
  
It was when he sat down on the fountain's edge that he had noticed her. She pretended to be   
looking at something in a nearby stall so that he wouldn't suspect her of folowing him. She   
shook her head as if making up her mind and walked further into the square. She pretended to   
just now notice him. Amy smiled and waved sheepishly. She was taken aback when he moved his   
hand to gently tap the edge of the fountain next to him. He wanted her to come. She hesitated,  
but went to him.  
  
"Hi, Shadow." Amy said in her usual tone as she sat next to him. "How do you like our town?  
You did say you were going to look around right?"  
  
"Hm." The older hedgehog smirked turning his red eyes away from her. His eyes grew distant,   
and Amy could tell he was reviving a memory he had locked away. He closed his eyes and looked  
at the ground. "The professors on the ARK genetically recreated a garden which came to be   
known as Eden. Maria took me there once, a long time ago, but I still remember it clearly.  
Your village, Knothole, resembles Eden in a lot of ways."  
  
"Knothole isn't an Eden all the time, but it does get pretty close." Amy said trying to sound   
like herself. Why had Shadow's last words hurt her so much? He looked at her noticing the sad  
tone in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong, Little Flower?" asked the black hedgehog softly. He watched as a tear fell from  
her eye, and gently wiped away with his thumb.  
  
"I- I don't know." Amy cried, falling into the older hedgehog. She felt Shadow stiffen; unuse   
to the contact. She didn't want him to be afraid anymore. She wrapped her arms around him and  
cried harder, unable to stop herself.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sonic and Sally walked into the town square after finishing their walk through the village.  
They were returning to Sally's hut when they heard the sound of a young girl crying. That's  
when they noticed the pink hedgehog in the arms of a scared, silent, black hedgehog. Sally   
left Sonic's side and went to Amy. Shadow saw her coming and faded into a shadow. Sonic   
shook his head and dashed over to Amy and Sally.  
  
"What happened, Amy? Why are you crying?" Sally cooed rocking the young hedgehog in her arms.  
Sonic looked around for the black hedgehog and found him hiding in an alley. Sonic could tell   
that he wanted to be left alone, so the blue hedgehog knelt on one knee beside Amy and Sally.  
  
"... he sounded so sad. I couldn't stop myself." Amy sobbed in Sally's arms. The older girl  
rubbed Amy's back trying to calm her.  
  
"Shh... It's okay, Amy. It's nothing to be upset about." Sally whispered still rocking the   
younger girl.  
  
"But I scared him!" Amy exclaimed guiltily. Sonic looked up at the alley and found that Shadow  
hadn't left. In fact, the dark hedgehog was watching. When he noticed Sonic watching him, he   
shook his head. Sonic nodded and looked back at Amy.  
  
"I'd be scared, too if you started crying on me and I didn't know you." Sonic whispered. He   
was running on an improptu, and he knew he had to think fast; something he didn't usually do.  
He took her hand in his causing her to look at him. He continued. "You have to remember that  
Shadow hasn't had very much physical contact like that. It'll take him a while to get used   
to our ways. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I feel so bad."  
  
"Here's an idea, Amy." Sonic continued with his imprompt story. He felt like his mind was   
working overtime. (A/N: His rat went on strike! ;) ) "Why don't you go find him and   
appologise? I'm sure he'll forgive you."  
  
"You think so!?" Amy exclaimed sitting up. Sonic glanced past Amy, to Shadow, and saw him   
nod in agreement. Sonic smiled.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Thank you!" Amy exclaimed hugging Sonic. She ran off to find the dark hedgehog leaving Sonic  
and Sally alone at the fountain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She sighed as the pink hedgehog ran off to find the black hedgehog that had joined their  
population. Sometimes she swore that girl was crazy. Her attention was brought back to Sonic   
as he placed his hand over hers. She smiled at him.  
  
"What a strange girl, wouldn't you say, Sonic?" Sally laughed watching the pink disappear  
behind one of the many huts.  
  
"Sally, can I ask you something?" the blue hedgehog asked quietly. Sally looked at him and   
wondered if she should be worried.  
  
"Are you okay, Sonic?" She asked feeling his forehead. He smiled warmly and reached into his  
glove. Her eyes lit up as he pulled out a small ring.  
  
"Sally Acorn, will you marry me?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: No, it's not over yet. I'm just curious if any of you figured out my reasons   
for placing Sally in my fic.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shadow watched in interest as the girl, Sally, started to cry. He wondered what Sonic had done  
to make her cry, but when she nodded and threw her arms around him and kissed him, Shadow   
wasn't worried. Then he saw the pink Amy Rose. Her face held a look of surprise, hate and grief  
all in one. Shadow knew in an instant that whatever Sonic had done or said had hurt her. He  
watched as she ran away. He glanced at Sonic and Sally one last time before skating off after  
Amy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Someone's gonna flame me! I don't care! Do it! I dare ya! I want some R/R's!  
  
P.S. The rat remark was made by one of my friends at school. It basically means that, in Sonic's  
mind, there is a rodent wheel. The rat in his head usually operates the wheel, but it went on  
strike. Therefore, he's brain dead. (sorry Sonic Fans!)  
  
Next to come... Chapter 8: Secrets  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*!* CAUTION: SPOILERS (DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING REVIELD BEFORE THE END!) *!*  
  
For those of you just dying to know, I put Sally in Beta Project to marry Sonic. This gets Amy   
jealous, so she falls back on the most unlikely person: Shadow. Now the only question remaining  
is if Shadow will return her feelings, or ignore her like Sonic did. 


	8. Thoughts

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: *faints* (Moral: Don't write anything serious after drinking five cans of  
mello yellow in two hours. It's hard to do.)  
  
P.S. ' ' means thought (hense the title)  
  
WARNING: HEMOPHOBICS (those of you who have a fear of blood) DO NOT READ THE 1ST SECTION!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
----- Chapter 8: Thoughts -----  
  
His dark form materialized out of the shadows. They had not heard him, nor could they see   
him in the darkness. He hated these people, and now they were invading his home, killing   
everyone he had barely gotten to know. He watched in horror as his black counterpart skated  
off down the hall; leaving a visible trail of crimsion behind him. He knew his brother had  
been shot, but he couldn't tell where.  
  
Gunshots exploded ahead of him and an earpeircing scream rang through the halls. He knew in  
an instant that she had been shot. He couldn't take it anymore. Disobeying every rule the   
professor had placed on him, he charged at the armed invaders and cut them down. Their blood  
ran cold down his hands, staining his gloves crimson. He didn't care. They had hurt Maria,   
therefore, they deserved to die.   
  
He took off after his counterpart. He knew the black one would be with her; he always was.  
More invaders appeared before him. He bared his teeth and slashed out at them; killing them   
easily. More blood ran cold.  
  
He heard the gun fire and cried out in pain as the bullet sank into his side. The next thing   
he knew, he was on his back facing up at the metalic ceiling. The intruder who had shot him   
came into his line of sight and he scowled. With out thinking, he raised his hand; gathering   
energy. The GUN troop's eyes widened in horor as the energy was released. What remained of   
the troop fell to the ground.  
  
The dark blue hedgehog cried out in pain as he stood up. He was determined to find her. He   
made his way down the hall as fast as he could. He managed to reach a room he had come to   
know well; the Central Control Room. Inside, he saw Maria standing over one of the many  
control pannels. Shadow was in the room as well, but he was trapped inside a small, glass  
tube. A white vapor was begining to circulate around him and he pounded at the glass barrier.  
Maria hit a button and the capsule jettisoned into space.  
  
Epsilion watched in horror as his lab brother froze in the tube. Maria had put him to sleep!  
For some reason, this angered him. He limped up to the blonde girl and saw the crimson   
stains on her hands and clothes. Epsilion put his hands over her wound and transfered some   
of his energy to her.  
  
A hand on his shoulder caused him to stop. He saw the professor's nephew, Ivo, standing over  
him. Ivo pushed a button and a tube, simular to the one Shadow was now frozen in, surrounded  
him. He cried as the white vapor started to circle around him. Ivo looked at him sadly.  
  
"I'll take care of her..."  
  
The capsule jettisoned into space and his world went black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Epsilion opened his eyes and glanced around the metalic room. He hated this place for many   
reasons, but it was his home. He knew is better than the planet below. Shadow knew it just   
as well, if not better. Shadow did a lot of things better than he ever could, but that was  
because he hadn't had the time to be finished. Shadow was finished long before he ever came   
into the picture, but they wanted to better him; keep him on his toes. The Beta Project was  
progressed slowly, unlike the Shadow Project.  
  
Remembering his dark brother caused a frown to appear on his face. He had grown to hate the   
black hedgehog, but he didn't remember why. What had Shadow done to fill his heart with hate?  
Epsilion stood and moved to the window. His light blue eyes focussed on the planet below.  
  
'I know you are coming. I will be ready for you... Brother.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
She looked as though she was lost in her thoughts. He wondered what Sonic had done to make   
her act this way. He had followed her from the rooftops, watching intently as she bumped   
into several people as she tried to excape the village. The strange girl finaly stopped by   
a tree near a river just outside the village limits. She sat down and buried her head in her  
arms.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and started towards her. He stepped on something that made a loud crack,  
and froze, but it was too late. She had heard him and turned to face him. He looked down at   
his shoe to find a broken twig. He scowled. He looked up at Amy and was shocked to see an  
amused look spread across her face.  
  
"Sorry." Shadow whispered turning to leave.  
  
"No, don't go!" She shouted running up to him. She grabbed his arm causing him to look down  
at her. She saw no emotion in his face, but his eyes were filled with fear, sorrow, and  
uncertainty. She fell in love with his eyes. "Please... Stay."  
  
"I..." He felt funny. His heart was ponding in his ears, his throat had gone dry, and he   
couldn't find his voice, so he was forced to nod his answer. She smiled and gently pulled   
him towards the tree. All the while, his mind was screaming at him. 'What am I doing? Run!  
No! Stay! ...Help!'  
  
"Are you okay?" Amy asked watching him stare at the river's mirrored surface. His eyes   
slowly shifted and fell on her. She knew he was afraid, and looking into his eyes only  
confirmed it. She suddenly felt bad for inviting him over almost against his will. "You   
don't have to stay if you don't want to. I was just hoping for someone to talk to."  
  
"What about Sonic?" Shadow asked finally finding his voice. He didn't understand why, but he  
regretted saying those words. She stared into his ruby eyes for a long silent moment. 'Why  
does she keep doing that?'  
  
"I don't want to talk to Sonic." Amy said sadly. She couldn't figure out why, but she couldn't  
pry her eyes from his. Suddenly, the soft emotions disappeared causing his eyes to become  
dangerous looking. She looked away. 'Why did he do that? Does he not want me to see his  
emotions, or is he trying to get me to stop staring at him?'  
  
"Why?" Shadow asked and mentally slapped himself. 'Idiot! She has her own reasons for not   
wanting to talk to the faker. I shouldn't have asked.'  
  
"Do you know what marrage is?" Amy asked looking back into his eyes. To her surprise, she   
found them teaming with humor. 'Stupid question.'  
  
"Why do you ask?" he asked crossing his arms. 'Strange question from a strange girl... Wait  
a minute! What the hell am I thinking?'  
  
"Cause Sonic just proposed to Sally." Amy said looing away. Shadow raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"You sound jealous." 'IDIOT!'  
  
"I'm not sure how I feel about it. In a way, I'm happy for both of them, but I'm also   
disappointed and angry." 'Why does this feel so right?'  
  
"I think I felt the same way once." Shadow whispered thoughtfully.  
  
"Was Maria ever engaged?" Amy asked watching his eyes. 'Should not have asked that!   
Stupid!' To her surprise, the black hedgehog smiled.  
  
"Maria hardly left the ARK. She was too wound up with me and Epsilion to ever fall in love."  
Shadow answered looking up at the sky. 'I shouldn't have said that. Now my heart hurts.'  
  
"So what caused you to feel the way I do now?" 'That must have hurt him to talk about her.  
Why did he do that?'  
  
"The day I found out I was going to have a 'brother,' I was overjoyed at the fact that I   
wouldn't be alone. But then I thought: What if he took Maria away from me? I guess I was   
jealous... and selfish." Shadow whispered slowly moving his eyes too look at her. 'She's   
still staring at me? Why am I telling her all of this? What's this strange this feeling?'  
  
"Shadow... What was Epsilion like before?" Amy asked slowly. She watched as his eyes went   
blank again. He looked back at the sky. 'He's afraid to answer?'  
  
"I don't want to talk about him." Shadow whispered slowly. His ears twitched, catching a   
sound. He turned to see Sonic walking up to them. Amy saw him too, and she didn't look too  
pleased.  
  
"I thought you'd be here, Amy. Hi, Shadow." Sonic smiled and watched as the obsidian hedgehog  
scowled and turned away. "What's wrong with--"  
  
"Nothing." Shadow answered before fading away. Sonic scratched his head and looked at Amy.  
She seemed disappointed that he left.  
  
"What do you want, Sonic?" Amy asked sitting down by the tree. Th eblue hedgehog stood in   
shock.  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"None of your buisness!" Amy shouted. Soinc narrowed his eyes and sat down beside her. The  
pink hedgehog immedeatly started to get up, but Soinc made her sit down.  
  
"Tell me what's going on, Amy." Sonic ordered making her look at him. She spit at him and got  
up.  
  
"I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy cried before running off. Soinc watched her go.  
  
"You really are an idiot sometimes, Faker." A mocking laugh made Sonic's ears perk up. The   
blue hedgehog looked up to see Shadow lounging in the tree.  
  
"Shut-up, SHadow!" Sonic shouted clenching his fist. The obsidian hedgehog faded away and   
instantly appeared before him. Shadow's ruby eyes glared down at him.  
  
"You do not want to be on my bad side." Shadow warned in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I thought I already was." Sonic answered backing away. This caused Shadow to smirk. "Do you  
know what'swrong with Amy?"  
  
"Why do you ask questions for which you already know the answer?" Shadow whispered turning   
away. Soinc stared at him, confused. "That little ring on your left hand give you any   
ideas?"  
  
"That's why she's mad at me?" Sonic exclaimed looking in the direction she had gone.  
  
"Just leave her alone for a while. Let her calm down." Shadow whispered fading away. Sonic  
stood dumbfounded after teh black hedgehog left. Then he smiled.  
  
"I can't believe it. They like eachother."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Writer's block sucks! But it did turn out in my advantage. Please R/R/F  
  
Up next... Chapter 9: A Way to Space 


	9. A Way to Space

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I had writer's block again.  
Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
PS a very special thank you goes out the Metal Sonica for creating the coolest  
fan art pic of Epsilion. I couldn't believe he got fanmail! Check it out at:  
  
  
* * * * *   
----- Chapter 9: A Way to Space -----  
  
She had disappeared from the public's eye after Sonic had interupted her meeting  
with Shadow. She had spent that time removing old photographs-- wrinkled and  
yellowed with time-- of her once faved blue hero. Time seemed to have fogotten  
her for when she started, the sun was still visible behind the few clouds that   
brushed the sky. Now, the sky had grown dark, nearly matching her dark hero.  
  
She sighed heavily as if exhaling tears long dried and forgotten. She wondered   
where her Shadow, Sonic's better, would be now. He didn't have a place to stay  
or call home except that cold, dark space colony, but she doubted that he would  
return to that. He would only venture there to retreive his lost Maria. Was he   
thinking of her now?  
  
Amy Rose shook her head, clearing it. She had forgotten what Shadow's brother  
had said. Maria was alive, and Shadow was determined to get her back. She felt   
the need to help the obsidian hedgehog, but she'd need to find him first. She   
should ask Sonic for help, but she didn't dare turn to him now, so she left her  
hut with out so much as a whisper.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The air had grown cool, but he didn't seem to notice. His ruby stared up at the   
black zenith, longing to return. Home. Such a funny word. It is defined as an  
establishment affording the comforts of one's own abode; a residence. What good  
was it if the only home you knew provided nothing but torture and pain? The   
ARK wasn't his home, it was his prision. But the planet he had spent countless   
hours longing to see from the surface was alien to him. He couldn't call it home  
either. So where did he belong? Where was his home? He sighed.   
  
Where was their home?  
  
* * * * *  
  
She had found him more easily than she thought she would. He was in the same   
place that she had ran from after Sonic tried to talk to her. She wondered if he  
even left, or had he returned seeking the silence he was accustomed to?  
  
She moved towards him silently and slow. She watched where she stepped as to  
not step on the same twig that had given him away to her. Suddenly, a loud crack  
sounded and reverberated off the silence. She looked at him, worried that she had  
disturbed him, but the black hedgehog hadn't even flinched. Was he that deep in  
thought, or was he asleep?  
  
Amy relaxed a bit and moved closer. She was taken a back as his face became   
visible to her. His bright ruby eyes were focussed on the sky, and he appeared to  
have been crying. She knew he missed Maria, but she didn't realize how much. She   
felt bad for intruding on him and turned to leave.  
  
"Please stay..." ShadowÕs sad whisper caught her off gaurd. Amy looked back at  
him, but he was still focussed on the sky. Was he talking to her, or his thoughts?  
Amy narrowed her eyes, curious, and stepped closer to him. She gently placed   
her hand on his arm. "I don't want to be alone..."  
  
"Shadow?" Amy whispered and shook him as if her were asleep. The obsidian  
hedgehog turned to her and blinked. She was surprised by the amount of   
confusion and pain she saw painted on his face. He blinked again and turned back   
to the sky.  
  
"I'm afraid..." Shadow whispered sadly, his voice catching in his throat. It took  
Amy a while to find her voice before responding.  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"...Home..." Shadow's eyes fell from the sky to look at her. She shivered under  
his gaze. Her heart pounded wildly in her ears and her breathing became abnormal.  
What was this feeling?  
  
"Sh-Shadow?" Amy stuttered staring into his eyes. She broke the gaze, and fell   
into him, embracing him in a hug. The black hedgehog held his breath, but didn't  
tense from the contact. "Don't be affraid. You don't have to be affraid. I'll   
help you."  
  
"Amy..." Shadow whispered slowly and tentatively wraping his arms around her. "Why  
are you crying, Little Flower?"  
  
"I-I don't know" Amy whispered burying her face in the white patch of fur on his  
chest. He suddenly faded away, leaving her feeling betrayed. A gently hand grasped  
her shoulder making her jump. She turned to see Shadow standing with a finger over  
his lips. She nodded noticing his ears twitch. Her ears caught it too. Someone   
was coming.  
  
"Hey, Shadow, are you here?" Amy scowled as she recognised the character behind   
the voice instantly; Sonic. Her jaw tightened in anger. Shadow caught this and   
smirked.  
  
"What do you want, Faker?" Shadw said annoyed by the presance of the blue hedgehog.  
To Amy, his tone of voice told her that he had converted back to his old self.  
  
"So you are here. Good. I have some great news for you." Sonic replied stepping on   
the broken twig. It cracked again, but he failed to notice the reverbirated sound.  
He was too buisy staring at Amy to even care. "Oh..."  
  
"Don't even say it, Hedgehog!" Amy warned snubbing Sonic. Shadow sighed heavily   
and stepped towards the confused, blue hedgehog.  
  
"I wasn't gonna say anything." Sonic shrugged innocently. "Oh! And, Shadow, Sally  
says she found one of 'Butt-nik's old space rockets. It looks to be in working   
condition and it's not far from here."  
  
"Oh?" Shadow replied crossing his arms. Sonic didn't seem too surprised by the  
lack of emotion displayed by the dark hedgehog.  
  
"Yeah. She said she'd take us all there tomarrow morning. Don't be offended or   
anything, but me, Tails, and Knux are going too." Sonic watched as Shadow   
narrowed his eyes and turned away.  
  
"Do as you wish, Faker. Don't blame me when Epsilion kills you."  
  
"I'm not affraid of him!" Sonic yelled at the older hedgehog's back. Then his last  
words finally sunk in. "How do you know if he's even up there?"  
  
"First of all, he is up there, and Second, I know because I can feel him." Shadow  
wispered looking at the sky. "He's waiting..."  
  
"Oh..." Sonic replied confused. He looked at Amy and found her staring up at the  
sky as well. He felt bad for hurting her, but she wouldn't let him appologise, or  
would she? "Amy, will you please listen to me for just one second?"  
  
"Why should I?" Amy shouted turning away.  
  
"Because I want to appologise."  
  
"It wouldn't help if you did, so just leave me alone!" Amy shouted walking away.  
  
"But, Amy-"  
  
"Let her be." Shadow interupted following the pink hedgehog with his eyes. Sonic  
looked at him sadly. The two stood in silence for a long while before Sonic broke  
it.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay the night?" Sonic asked and watched as the black   
hedgehog chuckled and lept into the tree. "You're camping out?"  
  
"So?" Shadow replied lounging on one of the low branches.  
  
"It's gonna get cold! Why don't you com-"  
  
"Cold does not bother me." Shadow whispered as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure? I can make you a bed in my hut if you want." Sonic waited for a   
reply, but none came. He sighed and looked up at the partially destroyed moon. He  
closed his eyes and walked slowly back to his hut.   
  
Behind him, unnoticed, a figure waited. It's light blue eyes followed the   
hedgehog as he entered the small village, but it wasn't that one that interested   
him. He turned his blue eyes to focuss on the tree, a mere silouette against the   
bright moon. He was waiting for this one, but he could wait longer. He smirked  
and faded back into the shadows he blended so well with.  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: *Evil Smirk* I know what you're thinking: What is Epsilion planning.  
Find out next chapter!  
  
Next Time on Beta Project... Chapter 10: ARK 


	10. ARK

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I had writer's block again.  
Anyway, I hope you like it.  
  
Shadow  
  
PS 'Thoughts of Obsidian' and '5 UNKNOWN' have been updated  
  
WARNING: SLIGHT SWEARING  
  
* * * * *   
----- Chapter 10: ARK -----  
  
He was late, but knowing the blue hedgehog as well as she did, this was normal. He usually   
didn't wake up until eleven at least. She sighed and watched the horizon as Knuckles   
impaciently paced behind her. Like his color, the echidna had a fiery disposition, but still   
managed to maintain some manners. Unlike a certain hedgehog she knew.  
  
An orange, two-tailed fox suddenly appeared in the sky. Miles Prower, better known as Tails,  
hovered above their heads for a second, then landed. He smiled at the ground squirrel and   
echidna.  
  
"He slept through his alarm, but don't worry. He's coming," Tails beamed proudly.  
  
"I'm already here, lil bro," Sonic said a little groggilly.  
  
"It's about time!" Knuckles exclaimed halting his pacing.  
  
"Sorry, but I usually don't shake hands with 6:59 AM," replied the hedgehog yawning.  
  
"Um... Sonic... Where's Shadow?" Sally asked looking around. Sonic blinked.  
  
"I guess he's still asleep."  
  
"You mean he's not with you?" Knuckles exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"No. He slept outside last night. In a tree near here if I remember corectly," Sonic answered  
looking around.  
  
"Didn't you offer him a place to stay?" asked Sally. Sonic noted the hint of worry in her   
voice, but pretended he didn't notice. He squinted at a tree and smiled before making his   
way towards it. Sally, Knuckles and Tails all followed suite.  
  
"Of coures I offered him a place to bed down. I would have given up my bed to him if he wanted  
it, but he wouldn't even come into the village."  
  
"Sounds like something Shadow would do," Knuckles mumbled looking over at Sonic. The blue   
hedgehog's emerald green eyes were focussed on a tree and he was smiling. Knuckles followed  
his gaze and stood dumbfounded.  
  
"What would I do?" Shadow whispered focussing his ruby eyes on the red echidna. He smirked and  
faded away. He materialized on the ground facing Sonic. "You failed to tell me something last  
night, Faker."  
  
"I did?" Sonic asked scratching his head. The obsidian hedgehog rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"You never told me when you were planning on leaving." Shadow replied turning away. Sonic   
winced.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Excuse me for interupting, but are you two planning on leaving any time soon?" Tails asked  
impaciently. Shadow snickered and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's Shadow-inian for 'yes'," Sonic teased and recieved a glare from the dark hedgehog.  
The glare faded as his ears twitched.  
  
"Someone's coming," he whispered turning in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Good hearing..." Sally comented quietly. Shadow glanced at her.  
  
"Five bucks says it's Amy." Soinc complained tapping his foot.  
  
"It's a shame the way you treat that girl." Shadow whispered angrilly. "And yes, it is Amy."  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Sonic! Be nice and watch your language." Tails scolded. The blue hedgehog frowned at him,   
then turned to see the pink hedgehog coming closer. He could tell now that she was carrying   
her Pick Pick Hammer and she had a small pack on her back.   
  
"Is she coming with us, Sally?" Knuckles asked looking at the young hedgehog. She appeared  
tired and angry. He noticed how her gaze shifted to Shadow and immedeatly brightened. 'You've  
gotta be kidding me!'  
  
"I asked her to join us last night. I thought an adventure would cheer her up, so please be  
nice, Sonic."  
  
"Me be nice?! She won't even accept my appology. Why should I be nice?" the blue hedgehog   
asked crossing his arms.  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so mean to her in the first place, she would let you appologize," Shadow  
whispered mockingly. Sonic balled up his fist, but knew better than to attack. Amy finally   
reached them and immedeatly glared at Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked away.  
  
"Good morning," Knuckles replied calmly. Amy looked at him and forced a smile.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Sally asked placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She nodded.  
"Then lets get the show on the road."  
  
"Good idea." Knuckles replied following Sally as she and Sonic took the lead. Amy followed  
after Tails. She hesitated and looked over her shoulder to see Shadow hanging back. He   
sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Soon..."  
  
* * * * *   
  
He kicked the heavy steel door and cried out in pain. He heard Shadow and Knuckles snicker   
behind him and was tempted to turn around and flip them off, but he knew Shadow would kill   
him. That is of course if Sally didn't get to him first. So he glared at them instead. That's  
when he noticed Amy. The usually outgoing, pink hedgehog sat apart from everyone else.   
Something he'd expect from Shadow, not her. He sighed and limped over to a rock near her.  
It would take Sally and Tails a while to get the engine operational, so he decided to spend  
it trying to get Amy to accept his appology.  
  
He sighed and looked at her. She turned away and focussed on a dandelion nearby. He yawned   
and sprawled out on the rock as if sunning himself. This caused Knuckles to chuckle so Sonic   
stuck his tongue out at him before returning to the task at hand. He looked at Amy hoping  
she was watching, but she was still staring at the dandelion. He yawned again and scratched   
his back on the rock. A thought struck him and he smiled.  
  
"Your cuz still sending you letters?" Sonic asked out of the blue. Amy looked at him for a   
second, then went back to staring at the dandelion. "I'm just curious to know if he's told  
you about the girl he's fallen for."   
  
"Yes," Amy replied quietly still avoiding his stare.  
  
"So you know that he's marrying her?" Sonic replied before scratching his back on the rock   
again. Amy looked at him again. This time she looked suprised.  
  
"Rob didn't tell me he was going to marry her." This time it was Sonic's turn to be suprised.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn. I hope I didn't ruin a surprise or something. I thought he woulda told you ages ago.  
I wonder why he didn't..." Sonic said looking up at the sky.  
  
"How did you find out about it?" Amy asked watching him.  
  
"I was there when Rob met her. She's an echidna, right?" Sonic asked looking at her.  
  
"Mari-an of the lost tribe is what I heard."  
  
"Yep, that's the one. I wonder if they're married yet. Or worse, what if they have kids?"  
Sonic sudenly sat up. "Hey, Knux, what would you call a kid who's half hedgehog and half  
echidna?"  
  
"Uh..." Knuckles looked at Shadow as if searching for an answer. The black hedgehog seemed  
amused by the question, which suprised the echidna.  
  
"You," the dark hedgehog answered looking at Soinc. The blue hedgehog's face fell.  
  
"Oh you're funny." Sonic replied sarcasticly. "I'm serious. What would you call a hedgehog-  
echidna halfbreed?"  
  
"I've never heard of anything like that, but if I had to give it a title, I'd say... Hechidna.  
Why?" Knuckles asked looking at the blue hedgehog.  
  
"I was just thinking 'bout Rob and Mari-an's kids." Sonic answered and watched as the echidna  
facevaulted. This caused mass hysteria amungst the group. Shadow looked at them confused.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
"Amy's cousin, a teal hedgehog, and an echidna girl named Mari-an are getting married." Sonic  
explained. Shadow shook his head and turned as Sally and Tails appeared out of the space   
rocket. Sally was wiping her hands clean of the oil while Tails was putting his gloves on.  
Sonic couldn't help but smile broadly. "Ooh. I love a girl who likes to get dirty."  
  
"Get a hobby, Faker!" Shadow's snide remark made everyone laugh except him. He rolled his   
eyes annoyed and turned to Sally. "Did you figure out what was wrong?"  
  
"Tails did, actually. Something about the ignition entanderviator (?) being discombobulated."  
  
"What?" Sonic asked confused.  
  
"Basically, a spark plug like fuse that starts to engine so we can take off. It was   
disconnected, so we hooked it back up again. Now we can get to the ARK." Tails said proud of   
himself.  
  
"What does that mean in english?" Sonic asked turning to Sally.  
  
"My point exactly." Sally smiled picking up her belongings. She turned to everyone and smiled.  
"Let's go."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Shadow had directed them to the landing bay with out so much as a second thought. This made  
Sonic wonder what the dark hedgehog had locked away in his memory. It was as if he could  
accuratly describe something in great detail at the drop af a hat whether it happened   
yesterday, or decades ago. This also made him worry. Did Epsilion have the ability to remember  
just like Shadow, or was his better?  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts as the rocket's door opened reveling the metalic interior  
of the ARK's landing bay. He looked at Shadow. He was in charge on this one, and the obsidan  
hedgehog knew it. He glanced around quickly as if getting his bearings and swiftly led the   
team through a pair of double doors. he paused and turned to face them.  
  
"Welcome to the ARK."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Damn that was long! 1522 words. Oh well. It was a great chapter... I hope.  
Please R/R/F.  
  
Next Time on Beta Project... Chapter 11: Epsilion's Offence 


	11. Epsilion's Offence

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note: Hedgehog kisses is so fun to say. Try it. Read 'Thoughts of   
Obsidian' to understand my insanity.  
  
* * * * *   
  
----- Chapter 11: Epsilion's Offence -----   
  
Sally watched as he slowed down again. From his posture, she could tell   
that the obsidian hedgehog was losing his patients. They had spent the   
last hour following him as he searched for something; problably Maria.   
Though she didn't know the dark hedgehog very well, she could sense that  
her absence pained him. She felt sorry for him.  
  
He suddenly stopped causing Sonic to plow into him, but he didn't react.  
He seemed focussed on something far away. She held her breath. One word, a  
name, immediatly sprang from her memory.   
  
"Epsilion..." she heard him whisper almost to himself. She watched as Sonic  
put his hand on the dark hedgehog's shoulder. Shadow focussed his ruby eyes  
on the blue hedgehog and studdied him for a moment before turning away.  
'I know where you are, Epsilion. I know you're watching...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
He had felt the presence of his dark brother long ago. This worried him.  
His plan wasn't quite perfected yet. He still needed to find her; find the  
password before he could. He had to beat Shadow to the freezing chamber,   
or he would fail to defeat him.  
  
His jaw tightened as he stared at the consule before him. The faulty human  
technology that had given him birth was so advanced that it couldn't even  
find a password to unlock the freezing chamber. Patience lost long ago, he  
slammed his fist onto the cosule and stared at the floor. It beeped. He   
looked up, curious, and smiled.  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?" Epsilion scolded himself and skated away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
'You found it, didn't you? That's why you're going to her now. I know you  
know I'm coming. I'll be there shortly... Epsilion.' Shadow smirked kicking  
his skates on, leaving his followers in the dust. He turned the corner in   
time to see Epsilion's skates disappear through a door. The door sealed  
before he could slip in. He swore.  
  
"What's up? Is this the room we're looking for?" Sonic asked catching up to  
him. Shadow didn't answer. The black hedgehog quickly punched a word into   
the keypad near the door. Sonic had grown to hate that word: Robotnik. The  
doors slid open revieling a dark room with a softly glowing blue tube in   
the middle. A figure was floating inside the tube and Sonic looked to   
Shadow. "That's her, isn't it?"  
  
"I know you're in here, there's no need to hide." said Shadow walking into  
the room. Sonic raised an eyebrow at him, but remained silent. He looked   
over his shoulder as Sally, Tails and Amy finally caught up. They looked  
as confused as he felt, but they didn't say anything. He turned back to   
Shadow and saw two instead of one.  
  
"You look suprised, Coward. Weren't expecting me?" Epsilion teased.  
  
"I knew you were here... And stop calling me a coward!" Sonic threatened   
stepping forward.  
  
"Stand down!" Shadow shouted causing Sonic to jump. Epsilion smirked and   
looked at Shadow.  
  
"Don't tell me you're protecting that excuse for a hedgehog. Shadow, what  
has gotten into you?"  
  
"Shut-up!" Shadow stepped forward, ignoring the stares from the the blue   
hedgehog and his friends.   
  
"Really, Brother, your harsh words hurt me." Epsilion smirked leaping at  
the black hedgehog. Shadow easily blocked the attack. The two waited,   
staring at eachother.  
  
"You are too artificial to even know what hurt is!" Shadow shouted glancing  
at the glowing blue tube.   
  
"And you're too dense to even realize the truth!" Epsilion shouted before  
attacking again. Shadow blocked and coutered, striking the navy hedgehog  
in the gut. Epsilion wasn't even phazed by the blow.  
  
"And what truth might that be?" Shadow asked barring his teeth.  
  
"You are a mistake!" Epsilion roared and lunged at his brother. He was   
stopped as a red and gold hammer clobbered him over the head. He turned to  
the annoying pink hedgehog and blasted her away.  
  
"Amy!" Sonic dashed over to her to see if she was alright. Shadow felt bad  
for the girl, but her attack had hesitated Epsilion, giving him enough time  
to charge his favorite attack. He smirked and raised his hand above his head.  
  
"Chaos spear!" Shadow shot his hand down and a light followed. He had   
caught Epsilion off gaurd and the navy hedgehog showed it. The attack   
struck him and he flew back. He crashed into a wall, but got right back up  
again.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that, Brother." Epsilion whispered menisingly.  
Shadow smirked.  
  
"That was only the tip of the iceberg." Shadow smirked, sinking into a   
fighting stance. Epsilion snickered and raised his hands out in front of  
him so that they rested palm to palm. He seperated them reveling a ball of  
ice blue energy.  
  
"Speaking of icebergs... Subzero Blaster!" Epsilion smirked and threw the  
ball at Shadow. The black hedgehog barely had enough time to put up an  
energy shield as the ball struck. Ice encircled him, trapping him. He swore  
under his breath, but Epsilion's ears still caught it. "Such foul language!  
Maria would be disappointed in you, Shadow."  
  
"So that's what this is all about?" Soinc shouted stepping forward. Epsilion  
slowly focussed his icy eyes on teh other hedgehog. "That's why you two are  
trying to kill each other?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Coward?" Epsilion smiled, crossing his arms.  
  
"You want Shadow out of your life just because you couldn't share a girl  
who came to mean so much to you both? How ridiculous is that?" Sonic came   
to a stop right between the identical hedgehogs. Epsilion scowled at him.  
  
"If you were wise, hedgehog, you'd stay out of this." Epsilion warned,  
barring his teeth.  
  
"Well, I'm not wise. But I'm not going to stand by and watch two brothers  
fight over thier mom!" Sonic answered sinking into a fighting stance.  
Epsilion smirked and sank into a fighting stnce of his own.  
  
"You won't live to regret those words!" Epsilion whispered bringing his   
thumb and index finger together. He seperated them causing a spark. He   
pointed at the clueless blue hedgehog and smirked. "Death Beam!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Are you ticked at me for leaving off in such a great spot?  
I couldn't resist! Ah! (Hedgehog kisses tickle!)  
  
Next time on BP:E... Chapter 12: Shadow's Sacrifice 


	12. Shadow's Sacrifice

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note: I hope the lot of you have some tissues near by. This one gets a little sad.  
  
* * * * *   
  
----- Chapter 12: Shadow's Sacrifice -----   
  
"Death Beam!" Epsilion shouted, pointing his finger at Sonic. A thin, red beam shot from his   
hand. It was too fast. Sonic couldn't dodge it in time. He blinked as a dark form appeared  
before him and pushed him out of the way. The red beam pieced through his body and he cried   
out.  
  
"Shadow!" Sonic yelled from the ground and watched as the black hedgehog closed his eyes to   
the pain. A silver tear excaped his eye as he fell. Sonic caught him and somehow managed to   
manuver him to the ground.  
  
"S-S-Sonic..." Shadow's breath caught in his breat as he looked up at the blue hedgehog. He  
was crying. The dark hedgehog smiled weakly and reached up to gently thumb away the tears.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked gripping the hedgehog's hand. Shadow winced.  
  
"Be-cause you... would ha-ve d-done the... s-same f-or me..." Shadow smiled closing his eyes.  
  
"Can't you heal yourself?" Sally's cracked voice barely got through to him. Shadow moved his   
head to answer and shivered. He felt cold, his warm blood was leaving him. He was afraid.  
  
"What can we do, Shadow?" Knuckles asked kneeling down next to him. Shadow shook his head  
again.  
  
"Shadow..." Amy whispered kneeling down beside him. She tried to keep herself from looking at  
the gaping hole in his chest, but she failed. She threw herself at him and hugged him, crying.  
He cried out in pain and held his breath until the pain passed. "Don't die, Shadow! Please  
don't leave us! We need you!... I need you..."  
  
"Amy..." Shadow whispered trying to open his eyes, but found that he couldn't. He stiffled   
a yell as someone raised his head to place something soft beneath it.  
  
"We'll get you to the hospital in Knothole. You'll be okay." Tails whispered.   
  
"I'll see if I can start the rocket..." Sally whispered standing up. She ran from the room   
as fast as she could.  
  
"No... Time..." Shadow whispered, gasping for air.  
  
"Don't talk like that. I know you can beat this. You're Shadow, the world's Ultimate Life   
Form." Sonic whispered holding back the tears. Shadow smiled weakly.  
  
"Good... bye... is... not... -orever..."  
  
"... But farewell lasts a lifetime." Epsilion whispered closing his eyes. Sonic looked at   
him for a moment. He felt Shadow relax and turned to him as his last breath reveberated off  
the silence. A silver tear slipped to the floor and shattered. Sonic knew he was gone. He   
turned to the navy hedgehog in time to see him fall to his knees. "... Shadow..."  
  
"Why are you crying? You're the one who wanted to kill him!" Amy shouted picking up her hammer.  
Epsilion looked up at her, hurt.  
  
"I didn't want to kill him... I never ment to kill anybody... But they took everything from   
me..." Epsilion whispered to the floor. Sonic watched as his tears shattered on the metalic  
floor. "They killed everyone..."  
  
"Then why don't you join them!" Amy shouted angrilly. She raised her hammer over her head  
and brought it down.  
  
"No!" Sonic shouted. He caught Amy's hammer before it could strike him. Amy looked at him  
confused and angry.  
  
"Sonic, he's evil!" Amy shouted trying to free her hammer from the older hedgehog's grasp.  
He looked at her sadly, then slowly released her hammer. The blue hedgehog knelt down beside  
Epsilion. The dark one looked away.  
  
"He's not evil, Amy. He's confused and hurt." Sonic whispered and cautiously placed his hand  
on the navy hedgehog's shoulder. He felt Epsilion tense at the contact.  
  
"Don't protect me from my crimes." he whispered jerking away. Sonic watched as Epsilion slowly  
walked to his brother and collapsed beside him. His tears fell new again. "All I wanted...  
was to know what it was like to have a mom... I didn't know something else would come to mean  
so much more to me..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: *sniffle* Where's my tissue box? Who would have guessed Epsilion would change  
so much? And what of Maria? What will happen now?  
  
Next time on BP:E... Chapter 13: Maria's Plea 


	13. Maria's Plea

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter of BP:E. Can't wait to hear what you guys  
have to say after reading the finished version.   
  
* * * * *   
  
----- Chapter 13: Maria's Plea -----   
  
The orange fox stood at the back of the room, away from death and danger. Though he was   
afraid of the navy hedgehog, he felt sorry for him. He had lost everything; his freedom, his  
brother, his mom. They were all taken away from him. Tails couldn't blame the dark hedgehog  
for wanting to destroy the world, because the world had destroyed him.   
  
The fox sighed and focused his blue eyes on the glowing cylinder ahead of him. Something  
was inside, floating as if suspended in water. He squinted, trying to see the figure. It   
looked like a girl with blonde hair. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her head was  
nodded. She slept.  
  
"Epsilion..." Tails began hoping not to upset the navy hedgehog. The dark one's icy eyes  
focused on him, and he felt a sudden chill slip down his spine. "... Um... Is- Is that..."  
  
"Maria." Epsilion whispered coldly. He watched as the two-tailed fox ran up to the console   
beside the sleeping girl.  
  
"Tails, what are you doing?" Knuckles asked following the young fox.   
  
"We have to figure out a way to free her. She might know a way to revive Shadow." Tails   
whispered as he read the console.  
  
"You'll need the password." Epsilion replied from his place next to Shadow. Everyone looked  
at him in confusion. "Keen hearing."  
  
"Oh..." Tails replied scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Do you know the password?" Knuckles asked hopefully. Epsilion looked at Sonic, then down at  
his brother. He closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"Try Maria, Shadow, or Robotnik. One of them has to work." Epsilion answered opening his eyes.  
  
"Try Robotnik first, Tails." Sonic replied turning to the fox. Tails nodded and began to type  
the word into the console. He pushed 'enter' and the machine beeped.  
  
"Insert chaos emerald?" Tails read. He turned to Sonic looking disappointed. "We don't have  
a chaos emerald."  
  
"I do." Epsilion whispered waving his hand. The black chaos emerald Sonic had seen him with  
before materialized in his hand. He threw it to Tails, who caught it easily.  
  
"So that's why you had that." Sonic smiled, turning to Epsilion. The navy hedgehog nodded   
and kept his eyes on the little fox as he placed the emerald into the console. The machine   
beeped again and Tails smiled.  
  
"It's draining the tank." the fox smiled. As he spoke, a soft hum sounded causing everyone-  
minus Epsilion- to look at the tank. The glowing, blue liquid slowly sank through the floor  
of the tube. A vapor hissed through the roof and the girl's cobalt eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hey! She's awake. Tails, open the tube." Sonic replied standing up. Tails punched a button   
on the console and the tank was lifted away. Maria slowly stepped of the platform that   
remained. She looked around confused. Then she noticed Epsilion and Shadow. She gasped and   
ran to them.  
  
"Shadow?" Maria cried shaking him. "Ian, what happened?"  
  
"I-I killed him..." Epsilion answered closing his eyes. The tears started again and he looked  
down. Maria rubbed her eyes and took a ragged breath.  
  
"Revive him, Ian. I know you can. You have to." Maria cried gripping Epsilion's shoulders. He   
shook his head.  
  
"Whisper requires the power of two." the dark hedgehog whispered sadly.  
  
"Epsilion, please try!" Maria pleaded choking on her tears. The navy hedgehog shook his  
head vigorously.  
  
"I don't know what to do..." Epsilion cried.  
  
"I'll help." Sonic whispered stepping towards the two. Maria looked up at him in surprise,   
then down at Epsilion.  
  
"can you teach him, Ian?" she asked hopefully. The navy hedgehog focused his icy eyes on   
Sonic's emerald eyes. Epsilion closed his eyes for a moment and motioned for Sonic to come.  
  
"I don't know if this will work..." Epsilion whispered and waved his hand. The black chaos  
emerald materialized in his hand, and he handed it to a surprised Sonic.  
  
"What do I do?" Sonic asked staring into the depths of the black emerald.  
  
"Give me your hand, summon forth the emerald's energy, and place your other hand over the   
wound. Once you gather the emerald's energy, put it in him and ask the emerald to heal him.   
It might take a while, so if you feel faint, tell me." Epsilion replied removing his gloves.  
Sonic followed his example and took his hand. He immediately jerked it away. "What?"  
  
"You're colder than ice!" Sonic exclaimed rubbing his hand.  
  
"I forgot to tell you about that. Sorry, but I can't change it." Epsilion replied looking   
at Maria. Sonic sighed.  
  
"If I get frost bite, I'm smacking Shadow upside the head." Sonic warned playfully. Epsilion  
smiled and nodded. the cobalt hedgehog took a deep breath and grabbed Epsilion's outstretched  
hand. He gritted his teeth, but didn't pull away. "Lets' do this. Fast!"  
  
"Concentrate on doing your part. I'll do mine." Epsilion whispered closing his eyes. Sonic  
exhaled slowly and closed his eyes too. The onlookers began to wonder.  
  
"What are they doing?" Tails whispered curiously. The red echidna ahead of him shrugged. The  
fox sighed and watched as a light blue aura began to build around Epsilion. That's when he   
noticed Maria slipping away from them.  
  
"Please heal him, Ian. Please..." Maria whispered crossing her hands over her heart. Tails   
turned back to the event before him. A faint, gold aura had built up around Sonic. The   
hedgehog shivered and placed his hand over Shadow's wound. Epsilion frowned slightly and moved  
his hand to the black hedgehog's head.  
  
"Your energy's a little low, but it should work. Transfer your energy to him... Now!" In an   
instant, Epsilion's blue aura shot into Shadow. Sonic, although slower, also managed to move  
his energy into the wound. "Now move away slowly. I'll do the rest."  
  
"O-okay." Sonic shivered. He felt Epsilion let go of his hand and immediately felt warmer. He  
opened his eyes and moved away.  
  
"You okay, Sonic?" Knuckles asked placing a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic smiled at  
him.  
  
"I'll be fine, Knux. Don't worry." Sonic replied exhaustion showing in his voice. He turned   
back to Epsilion in time to see him run a light blue fingernail across his wrist. He wimced   
and squeezed forth his blood. He turned his wrist over and waited as the thick crimson   
slowly dripped into Shadow's wound. The instant the blood touched him, the black hedgehog  
flashed red and breathed in deeply. "Alright!"  
  
"You did it, Ian!" Maria cheered running up to him. She kissed his cheek causing him to   
blush.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Epsilion sked rubbing his cheeck. He heard Sonic chuckle lightly  
behind him and turned to him. The blue hedgehog gave him a thumbs up before turning to Shadow.  
Epsilion followed his gaze and blinked. The annoying pink hedgehog was kissing Shadow on the   
lips (AN: Do hedgehogs even have lips?) even though he was still unconcious. "What are you   
doing?"  
  
"Ian!" Maria scolded before the room erupted with laughter. Amy looked at him angrilly.  
  
"What?" Epsilion asked innocently. "She was kissing him and he's not even awake to..."  
  
"So she's happy he's alive. Leave her alone." Maria scolded tapping his nose. Sonic snickered  
before yawning.  
  
"Can we go home now? I don't know about the rest of you, but me and Shade are gonna sleep   
for the next week or so." Sonic replied before yawning again. Epsilion looked away. Sonic  
noted his reaction and frowned. "You're welcome to join us."  
  
"My place is here..." Epsilion whispered. He glanced around the room, stopping at every face  
to read the expresstion. Sadness and regret reigned. He sighed and looked at his brother.   
"but it will take Shadow a few days to recover his strength, so... I suppose I could spen a   
few days planet-side."  
  
"You won't regret it." Sonic smiled placing his hand on the other hedgehog's shoulder.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: What a shiznobang chapter! It turned out better than I thought it would.  
Anyway, stay tuned for the 14th and final chapter, 'Farewell to Darkness'.   
  
PS I have a copywrite on the word shiznobang. Everytime someone says it, I get a quarter.  
--------- right now, you owe me 50 cents --------- 


	14. Farewell to Darkness

Beta Project: Epsilion  
by Visler  
* * * * *   
  
Author's Note: Yes, I changed my name. There are too many Shadow's out there, so I went   
with something more original. Anyway... This is the last chapter of BP:E (Unfortunatly.)  
I hope you enjoy. I had fun writing it.  
  
PS If you want a sequal to BP:E (I know Formerly Known As does), I'm gonna have to hear   
some reviews (flames count).  
  
After thought: You might like to grab a tissue. This one gets a little sad...  
  
* * * * *   
  
* ----- ~ Chapter 14: Farewell to Darkness ~ ----- *  
  
He felt funny. On the outside, he was burning up, but on the inside, he was freezing. A   
feeling of weightlessness overcame him, and he felt sick. He dry heaved' a terrible   
sensation.  
  
Something warm and soft caressed his cheek. Then something cold and wet was slapped   
across his forehead, shocking him to alertness. He shot up, catching something by   
suprise and making her scream. He blinked, fucussing on her.  
  
"A-Amy Rose?" he asked before wincing. She blushed and gently pushed him back to his   
pillow.  
  
"You scared the pee out of me, Shadow." Amy complained in a whisper. She watched as the  
black hedgehog scowled and glanced around the hospital room.  
  
"I'm not dead?"  
  
"Well, you were." came an amused drawl. Shadow looked towards the door as two blue   
hedgehogs came in. His jaw dropped.  
  
"I should say the same." Epsilion smirked and looked towards the door as Maria entered.  
  
"Ma-Maria?" Shadow stuttered happily. The blonde girl smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again too, Shadow." Maria whispered leaning in to kiss his cheek.  
He blinked and moved his gaze to Epsilion. "Don't worry about him, he's behaving well."  
  
"Hm." Epsilion breathed and crossed his arms. His icy gaze fell on Shadow's ruby eyes.  
Both stared at each other for a long moment before smiling. "How are you?"  
  
"Do you want to know what heaven looks like?" Shadow whispered, chuckling. Epsilion  
laughed and moved to sit on the bed.  
  
"I already know... Brother."  
  
"You went to heaven?" Sonic interupted. The dark twins laughed, surprising the room's   
occupants.  
  
"He was joking, Faker." Epsilion smirked and looked at Shadow. "He's insane, wouldn't  
you agree?"  
  
"You can bend with out breaking." Shadow replied watching Sonic. His eyes slowly moved  
to the pink hedgehog. He smiled as she blushed under his gaze.  
  
"I'm not crazy!" Sonic exclaimed in self defence. Epsilion and Shadow both laughed and   
looked looked at him. After a moment, Shadow once again moved his gaze to Amy. Epsilion  
noted this and smirked.  
  
"Has Eros struck our belated love?" Epsilion teased and crossed his arms. Shadow glared  
at him.  
  
"Ian, shut-up." Maria warned tapping Epsilion on the nose. The navy hedgehog sneezed and  
scowled at her.  
  
"... Yes..." Amy whispered quietly. Shadow's ears perked up instantly and he looked at   
her in shock. Epsilion and Maria also looked at her in suprise.  
  
"You do know what I just said, right?" Epsilion asked, uncrossing his arms. Amy nodded.  
  
"You asked if he was in love."  
  
"Um... Amy, Ian asked Shadow. Why did you answer?" Maria whispered stepping towards the  
young hedgehog. Amy smiled shyly.  
  
"Because it's the truth."  
  
"You love Shadow?" Epsilion exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No..." both Amy and Shadow answered in unison. Epsilion almost fell over in shock.  
  
"Oh dear..." Maria whispered covering her smile with her hands.  
  
"I was wondering when you two were gonna tell each other." Sonic replied crossing his   
arms. Epsilion and Maria looked at him curiously. "Amy saw me propose to Sal and got   
upset, so she ran off. Shadow saw her run and went after her. I'm guessing that Amy  
realized she could never have me, so she fell back on the next best thing."  
  
"Who are you calling 'next best'?" Shadow smirked, focusing on the cobalt hedgehog.  
Epsilion laughed and turned to his brother.  
  
"Afraid to be out done by a normal hedgehog?"  
  
"If it weren't for me, that 'normal hedgehog' wouldn't be here." Shadow answered darkly.  
His ruby eyes flashed, focussing on Sonic.  
  
"And if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here." Sonic countered. Shadow smiled and   
nodded, causing him to blink.  
  
"Then... I guess we're even." Shadow answered stepping out of bed. He streatched and   
looked at Amy.  
  
"All debts are paid... You're fully healed... Can we go home now?" Epsilion complained.  
Maria turned and tapped him on the nose. He scowled. "What?"  
  
"Behave."  
  
"I am behaving. I just want to-"  
  
"Enough, Epsilion." Maria warned. The navy hedgehog crossed his arms and turned away.  
  
"I can't believe you want to return to that cold space colony." Sonic replied tapping  
his foot.  
  
"It's our home. It's where we belong." Epsilion answered looking to his brother and   
ignoring Maria's warning glare. Shadow stood staring at the ground, no emotions playing  
across his face.  
  
"Stay here. Make Knothole your new home."  
  
"We can't stay in a place where we're feared." Epsilion answered moving to his brother.  
"Nor can we stay in a place we fear."  
  
"If you stay here long enough, people won't fear you, and you'll get used to the planet."  
  
"How long is long enough?" Shadow whispered sadly, almost to himself.  
  
"Please?" Sonic begged one last time. Shadow closed his eyes as a single word left his  
twin's lips:  
  
"Sorry."  
  
* * * * *   
  
It was beautiful outside. They had never seen the sun rise before, and it mezmerized them.  
It would be the last thing they saw of the planet from its surface, but they didn't   
appear to mind. They were returning; going bac to the place they were born and reborn  
again. Though they feared it, they knew this time the ARK would welcome them.  
  
Home. Difined so very long ago as one's own abode or a place that offers the comforts of   
home. They were wrong. Home is a place where family reigns surpreme, and love for one  
another is eternal. They knew their home; loved it as they loved each other. They would  
return, thankful to be near something they recognized.  
  
They smiled and turned to the small group that had woken early just to see them off. A   
few had tears in their eyes, while others held looks of depression and happiness. This  
group, this small group, had become their friends. They trusted them and even grew to   
love them. Though it pained them to leave them behind, they felt they had to.  
  
Shadow was the first to move, stepping towards his old rival. It was time to settle   
things once and for all. He scowled, causing the blue hedgehog to fall back. He   
extended his hand to Sonic and smiled. The other blinked and cautiously gripped Shadow's  
hand.  
  
"Thank you... My friend." Shadow replied silently. Sonic smiled broadly.  
  
"You're verry welcome." Sonic whispered, wrapping his other hand over Shadow's.  
  
"So... This is good bye?" Sally asked stepping forward. Shadow and Epsilion looked at   
her, then at each other.  
  
"Good bye is not forever..." the twins whispered in unision.  
  
"... But farewell lasts a lifetime." Sonic finished. Epsilion looked at him and nodded  
while Shadow smiled.  
  
"Come back and visit us any time." Sally whispered, embracing Shadow in a hug. He looked  
at Sonic, and when he smiled his consent, hugged her back.  
  
"Middle of the night sound okay?" Epsilion teased as Sally moved to embrace him. She   
paused, raising and eyebrow at him.  
  
"Emergencies only?" She bartered.  
  
"Deal." Epsilion smiled and hugged her as she hugged him. Shadow playfully smacked him  
upside the head.  
  
"Nut." Sonic couldn't hold back the guffaw of laughter tha instantly built at Shadow's   
actions. The black hedgehog soon joined him. One by one, those present joined in until  
everyone was laughing.  
  
"What are you guys laughing at?" came a bewildered voice. Sonic, after finally getting a  
hold of himself, turned to the voice and stood dumbstruck. The pink hedgehog stood before  
him as usual, but it was the pair of suitcases at her feet that made him question his   
sanity.  
  
"Where are you going, Amy?" Tails asked, also noting the girl's suitcases.  
  
"You're not moving out already, are you?" Knuckles asked, stepping forward. Amy shifted  
her eyes to Shadow and smiled.  
  
"I'm leaving with them." the pink hedgehog answered happily. Shadow narrowed his eyes in  
confusion.  
  
"When did we make that arangement?" Epsilion blurted, stepping in front of Shadow.  
  
"Ian." Maria wanred, causing the navy hedgehog to sonter back behind Shadow. "I invited  
her to join us.  
  
"Don't worry, Sonic. Rob gave his consent." Sally smiled, kissing her fiancé on the   
cheek. The hedgehog sighed.  
  
"As long as all of you promise to come to our weddin, I'll let her go with you."  
  
"You'll have t give us a date before we can come." Epsilion replied crossing his arms.  
  
"We'll have to tell you when it will be a little later." Sally answered going to Amy.   
She pulled a pink envelope out of her vest pocket and handed it to her. "Open it when   
ever you fell lonely or afraid, but not now."  
  
"Okay..." Amy whispered, hugging the older girl. A quick tap on her shoulder alerted   
her to someone else. She turned to the blue hedgehog adn blinked.  
  
"I'll... uh... I'll miss you, Amy Rose." Sonic whispered before hugging her. She blinked  
at his actions, but quickly fell int the embrace.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Murice." Amy teased. Sonic immedeately killed teh hug.  
  
"Don't call me that, midgit." Sonic teased before dashing off. Amy watched him go before  
turning to Shadow and Epsilion.  
  
"Murice?" Shadow implied, raising an eyebrow. Amy and Sally laughed, but knew better than  
to tell. Shadow shrugged. "You ready to go?"  
  
"I guess." Amy answered looking arround. She nodded and went to the black hedgehog,   
falling into his shy, yet intimate hold. "Let's go."  
  
"Good bye, everyone. We'll keep in touch." Epsilion whispered taking Maria by the hand.  
he looked to Shadow for the order. The ebony hedgehog took onel last look around and   
nodded.  
  
"Chaos! Control!" They were gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: As stated above, if you want a sequal, you're gonna have to respond to this  
fic. Until then... This is Visler, signing off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She couldn't tell how fast they were moving, but the sensation was wonderful. She wondered  
if this was the reason Sonic loved to run. She sighed and thought about the envelope   
Sally had given her. Since Shadow had his hands on her waist, it was easy for her to open  
it. She smiled as she pulled out the photograph. It was old, taken when she had just arived,  
but it would remind her of all her friends in Knothole.  
  
Amy Rose looked down at the planet in time to see a blue streak disappear over the horizon.  
In the desert sand behind him was a memorial she would never forget. The three simple words  
brought tears to her eyes as she whispered:  
  
"Farewell to darkness."  
  
* * * * *  
  
~ FAREWELL TO DARKNESS ~  
  
I'll say farewell to darkness  
As the new dawn breaks  
Watching the skies  
As your last star fades  
It isn't goodbye  
That we all know  
So, until our ends  
I'll say farewell to darkness  
And hello to friends  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
All characters, excluding Epsilion, are copywrite of Sonic Team and Sega. I do not in any  
way hold any claim to them.  
  
The poem, Farewell to Darkness, and the story, Beta Project: Epsilion, are copywrite of  
the author, Visler. Please ask for permission to use. 


End file.
